Wet My Whistle
by jovanerporvida
Summary: Slightly A/U. A not so ordinary day in the Glee Choir Room.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Thanks to everyone who gave the prompts on Tumblr. I have been trying since this morning to post on TUMBLR but it's acting funny. So I linked it to FF instead for now. Trust me it will be posted later. Sorry so long on the prompts, this week has been mad hectic! (Plus, still recovering from the eye surgery.) So here's an appetizer. Let me know what you think. Oh yeah, I do not own GLEE or its characters.

Wet My Whistle…

It was her all along. It had always been her. Mercedes Jones. He let the disbelief and relief wash over him. Why did he even waste his time with that ratchet or the other waste of a trifling heffa? Mercedes tried to warn him. As usual, he let his dick do the talking. Wrong move.

He had no clue how it started or when it happened. _He wanted Mercedes…period._ She almost killed him with the outfit she wore today. Her purple slightly low cut purple top, indigo blue mini and matching purple stilettos made him crazy. Those hips in that skirt boy. The signature perfume she wore. Deadly. With every brief contact, all he thought about was his hands tightening around those curvy, righteous hips of hers. Her body sprawled over his. Yeah, he dreamed about it 24/7. She signaled her _you will obey my every command- get in my bedroom_ cocoa eyes look at him- only him. Mercedes Jones added up to one hell of a moving violation and no one could fucking tell him otherwise. He wanted, wait, scratch that… needed to plead guilty to any charge her mind could conjure.

"Anybody home?" she asked.

Oh no, the smile. The kink to his armor. Dammit man, those lips. She wore his favorite lipstick to torture him.

"Sorry, what?" he countered. He prayed that one of her talents didn't include telepathy

He watched as an amused look caressed her features. "Forgot how the song goes? I thought this was supposed to be a duet."

_Oh, I'm in the mood for a lesson but it ain't got nothing to do with this song._

"My bad, Merce. Got distracted for a minute. I'm ready."

"You sure?" she asked, her brow flexing upward.

He nodded.

"Okay, "she breathed. "One... Two…"

Mercedes guided her fingers over the keys. The intro rippled through the room:

**Gravity pulls and we fall from the clouds**

**We prove to each other that we're both human now**

**The time that we spent **

**Trying to make sense of it all**

**All that I'm asking for is that you need nothing more **

**And nothing comes in between**

**Our love and it's fragile, see**

**All that I'm asking for**

**You're all that I'm asking for**

Then Mercedes melodic voice floated in:

**Now we walk together **

**Knowing where we've been **

**Knowing mistakes are being mistaken again **

**It's in the past tense **

**There is no making sense of it now **

**All that I'm asking for **

**Is that you need nothing more **

**And nothing comes in between **

**Our love and it's fragile, see **

**All that I'm asking for **

**You're all that I'm asking for**

They smiled at each other during the chorus:

**In the still of your hands **

**Anything can happen now **

**With every beat of my heart **

**Love speaks in silence **

**In the still of your hands **

**Anything is possible **

**With every beat of my heart**

Him:

**The time that we spent **

Her:

**Trying to make sense, of it all**

Both:

**All that I'm asking for **

**Is that you need nothing more **

**And nothing comes in between **

**Our love and it's fragile, see**

Her:

**All that I'm asking for**

**You're all that I'm asking for**

Both:

**You're all that I'm asking for**

Mercedes held the final note as the piano's echo faded away. She looked at him again, easing into a smile. "Much better."

He let his gaze focus on her lips. Fuck, he wanted a taste. He inched closer.

"Merce, I…" he whispered.

He rested a hand on her face and leaned in. He dropped soft kisses along her lips. He traced his tongue over hers and smiled to himself when he felt her lips part slowly. He felt her trying to push him away, but the seductive hurricane that was Mercedes Jones swirled around him and he got swept up.

"Where the hell did that come from?" she asked, giving a forceful push. Mercedes rose, eyes now smoldered anger. "What is wrong with you?"

With lightning speed he stood and hoisted her up on the piano. He possessively locked onto her hips.

"Stop playing, Jones." He flushed her close. The scent of the perfume chased all thoughts out of his brain. Nothing mattered but this moment. She was so beautiful. He moved his left hand, caressing her shoulder.

He paused for a moment, commanding another kiss. Mercedes complied, creating a spark of possessiveness course through his veins. Another quick jerk brought her nearer and he smirked at the small gasp.

His voice dropped to a sexy rumble beside her ear. "He's a non-factor between us, you know."

He cupped her face, throwing all his intensity her. "Merce, this is not a game. I _am_ not playing with you. He got too comfortable in my spot and I'm claiming it."

Another forceful kiss attacked her. This time, he dragged it out like a man savoring his last meal. He broke the kiss. He rested his gaze on her. Then travelled to her lips_. The way she kisses is a sin, one I'm willing to commit over and over._

He stepped away. _Placeholder should be here any minute now. 3…2…_

"Hey babe, "Shane said as he readjusted the strap on his bookbag. Shane gave a slight nod. "Finn. You guys done?"

Mercedes still stunned, simply nodded. Finn smiled.

"Yeah man," Finn replied. He turned towards her. "See you in study hall."

Finn felt Mercedes' stare as he walked out. He knew study hall was one hour away, but right now, he didn't give two fucks. He had his answer. That non-factor place holder was history.

A/N- Music Credit – LifeHouse. Song is "All That I'm Asking For". Did you guys enjoy the twist? Or did you know all along? This semi naught bit had been jabbing at me for a while. As you can tell it's A/U and I started thinking what if Sam never came back and Finnchel had finally been trunced by Jesse St. James. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Also how would Finn handle Shane. Don't be shy… let me a review. Thnks ! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

HI! (Hugs and kisses!) First and foremost, thanks for the alerts and favorites requests. I am truly humbled. Personally, the plan was not to do a second part but… it taunted me again. So I hope you enjoy. Not sure if I should continue- so leave me the love or the hate. Once again, thanks for all the reads. You guys rock. Please note that this section is rated M… you'll know why.

Part II

Finn checked the library clock. She'll be here. He crept among the massive shelves of books. Like clockwork, Mercedes walked in. She made a break for the back table, surrounded by the bay window. He watched as she tossed her messenger bag down. She reached for her history book. It was always her favorite subject.

Finn walked over, leaned down and whispered: "Damn, I wish I was that book right now."

"Go away, Hudson." Mercedes said emphasizing the dismissal tone in her voice.

"Why, Miss Jones… that is quite a change from this morning." he countered.

He took the seat next to her. He dragged her chair closer.

A dust of indignance stirred around her. "What you did this morning-"

"Is exactly what you wanted. Come on Kitkat, admit it. Shane bores you."

Finn caught the spark of surprise in her eyes. He snaked one arm around her chair; the other crossed over her- his hand seductively raked against her leg.

"Act like the angel all you want around him. But he'll never know your bad side like I do."

His hand skimmed under her skirt. It felt so good to touch her. His lips hovered near her ear.

"Remember when I kidnapped you from the church sleepover and we drove two counties away to see that all night kung-Fu movie marathon at the drive in?" Finn's hand inched higher; mesmerized by the softness of her skin. "Or that late night old school arcade?"

His hand grazed her lace panties. Finn caressed her mound in a slow circular motion. One digit dangled dangerously near her center. Mercedes' head fell back a little, eyes partially closed. Her breathing quickened. Finn layered kisses along her shoulder. He continued teasing, stroking…rubbing his finger against her center. He sensed Mercedes shiver.

"Kitkat…" he coaxed. Another shiver betrayed her. A smile played across his lips when he heard another low moan scar the air.

"I miss my bad girl, Kitkat."

Finn traced little circles around her center. His girl was a triple threat right now. The heat instilled in her eyes, how her body answered him, how she rewarded him with a slick, wet pussy searching for the release only he could provide. He added more pressure to his touch.

"What about the secret tattoo? Did he find it? Can he tell you about this spot right here?"

He pushed on her mound and flicked at her nub. He placed a finger inside and felt her inner walls dampen. Dammit, he loved to see her like this. Finn spread her pussy lips wide and thumped her clit again.

"Tell him, Cedes. Tell Shane that he needs to go sniffing around for another place to get his cream. This kitty is taken and I am one bastard who doesn't like to share."

"Finn." she whimpered.

"Should I show how greedy I can be, Cedes? Is that what you want?"

He noticed the mini tremors envelope her as the orgasm rocked her body. Finn grabbed her close, positioning Mercedes against his shoulder. He heard the soft groans and stilted breaths. Yeah, he thought smugly, Shane can't become between this.

They eyes locked, foreheads pressed together. Thoughts were pulling him in all different directions. The moments passed until Finn splintered the silence.

"Meet me tonight. Our spot. Eight o'clock."

He slowly withdrew his fingers from her sweet spot. He sucked languidly on each finger, never once breaking her glance.

"Better than I imagined. Eight o'clock."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and whistled cheerfully as he headed for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again, you guys, thanks for the all the love, the alerts and favorites requests. It just blows my mind. Quick PSA: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. They are the property of FOX and its respectful owners. _

_So here's what you missed on this A/U- Sam didn't come back from Kentucky, Rachel is now dating J. St James and Shane has no clue Finn wants Mercedes and that's what ya missed! We've heard from Finn… let's hear from Mercedes, shall we? :D _

Part III

Mercedes sat in the car, head resting on the wheel. All logic pointed to Shane. He had the looks, the smarts…the kind of gentleman every girl dreamed of. The Finn she knew was reckless. Complicated. Her Finn, nonetheless.

They always seemed to be in each other's orbit. What evil spirit compelled her to step into Lucky 9's to mock the dye of fate?

Mercedes was bored and on a mission. Her brothers banned her from the establishment. That broadcasted the challenge, thunderously. Mercedes chose the most jaw-dropping BAMF outfit in her closet and gave no fucks strolling in.

Heads turned when they saw her but she was too busy scoping the whereabouts. The layout screamed man cave. The foosball tables dominated some corners; dartboards conquered the others. The walls were scattered with guy memorabilia. A few pool tables evened out the room. The second floor however made her salivate. Three humongous HD screens combined with all the maddest gear gamers sold their mothers for, called out to her. Mercedes noticed it roped off, which led her to believe the pool tables a safer bet.

The first hour went smoothly. She started to relax and now the table was her bitch. Each shot stroked her confidence. She sensed a few guys pop up near her, admiring her skills. Mercedes had no time for trifling distractions. Except for the tasty morsel parked by the retro jukebox.

He fit the bill… tall and delicious bedroom eyes.** Smooth Operator is making his move**, she squealed inwardly. Mercedes leaned over the table preparing her most seductive flirt ever.

"Hello, "a spicy baritone voice smoothed out.

"Hi-"she stopped stunned by the sight.

"Sorry I'm late, baby." Finn replied sweetly, sweeping her into a hug. "Hope you weren't waiting long."

"This guy is a professional." he whispered. "If you want to lose your wallet, be my guest. You look delicious as hell by the way. "

He ended the hug, kept one hand on the small of her back and craned his head upwards. "We got upstairs all to ourselves."

Finn turned toward their visitor and nodded. "Table's all yours."

The recollection brought a smile to her lips. Finn made her so mad, he had no clue how close he came to catching a beatdown . As the night wore on, however, Mercedes witnessed Finn chip away the many layers which fashioned his "teflon armored" facade. To her surprise, she discovered she enjoyed his company and felt a little tinge of disappointment of the night coming to a close.

"Night still young, Cedes. What you got in mind?" Finn asked with an ill-behaved spark in his eyes.

Mercedes rose from the chair, sashayed toward him, raked her gaze up and down his form. She balanced on her tiptoes and whispered: "Let's go."

She looked at her parent's cottage. She glanced at the structure with fond remembrance. Her mind flashed on the first night they snuck up here by the lake. An all-night session spent talking, listening; first about Quinn. Her fiasco with Kurt. The brief moment with Puck. Finn refused to speak the most recent one's name aloud. The next night repeated the same agenda. Here, they experienced no judgment between friends, just two people who understood one another's joy and pain. Those sessions slowly turned into a ritual. Sometimes they pushed to see how long these meetings would last. On more than one occasion, Mercedes had to donate double for tithes for the untruths she spun to her parents. However one morning changed it all-

"Cedes." Finn called, knocking on the car window.

Her heart raced to her throat as she looked over. His eyes displayed both eagerness and delight. She never saw him so happy.

Too bad I have to snatch that away from him, she thought.

Part IV

Mercedes felt his closeness as she fiddled with the lock. Damn him. He kept edging closer till the scent of his cologne swirled around her. Suddenly, Finn seized her hips and placed a kiss on the nape of her neck.

**What's going on with this freaking key?** Finally, she heard the bolt click. Thank god, she sighed. Mercedes rushed in, only to have Finn practically on her behind. He spun her and she found herself cornered between him and the door. He positioned himself over her, palms extended. His gaze roamed over her, smiling.

"Welcome home, Kitkat." he teased, his lips millimeters away.

Finn's pupils burned a dark cinnamon; the heat blatantly visible.

"Stop it." she said, shoving at his chest. How she wished his shirt would accidently fall off. Why did her breath stop short? She chose not to pursue any further for fear of the answer. She saw her advantage and stepped away.

"You need to quit. You know why."

"No, Cedes. Not here."

Mercedes despised how his body displayed calmness.

"Yes Finn, here. Now-"

"I'm not the one in denial. I know what I want."

"Do you?" she responded.

Finn noticed her demeanor shift. She was ready for battle. Well, his arsenal stood locked and loaded.

She crossed her arms. "I'm with Shane. Shane Tinsley. Maybe you've heard of him? He's got colleges falling all over themselves, sniffing him out for their programs, including Notre Dame?"

Mercedes watched the anger ignite his pupils. Good, she struck a nerve. He needed to feel rattled like her. In one quick stride, he grabbed her, matched her glare, answering:

"I don't give a fuck what Tinsley does. It's you, Merce."

A sarcastic laugh stained the room. "Really,Hudson? Or did you forget about last time, huh?"

Finn winced at the memory. She felt his grip relax.

"You called it Jones. I was stupid, okay? Look, I know I messed up- I got my ass caught out there." He reached up and grazed a finger along her jaw. "And I learn from my mistakes."

Mercedes threw her coldest glare. "Now what? Am I supposed to go all weak? Wait with bated anticipation till you want me?" She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Finn I expected better."

Mercedes heard his low snarl as the vice-like grip returned.

"You don't play second to _nobody_, Mercedes Jones."

"Exactly. What makes you different?"

"If I could take back my decision, I would. I hurt you Cedes. As usual, I didn't realize till later. She cost me bigtime."

"You never had me to begin with, Hudson."

He scoffed. "You sure about that?"

"Very. Now, why don't you just run along? Leashes only go so far."

"The only leash I want to be on is yours." His gaze softened as he combed over her luscious form. "Lead me into temptation. I'd follow. "

"Go to hell."

"Probably on the first train smoking. Until then, I've got business to take care of."

"Well, mark me 'completed' on your list."

Silence suppressed his thoughts.

"You heard what I said? Oh, now you lose your voice?"

He flushed her tighter in his embrace. "Is that an offer?"

An inexplicable energy simmered on the surface. Must resist, must resist, she chanted inwardly.

"You need to respect my decision."

Doe shaped eyes met lustful ones. "He ain't here now, is he?"

He grazed a hand down her arm. "See what happens when a person neglects his most prized possession?" An inferno rushed through his veins. "They lose what they cherish most."

His kisses travelled lower. "It kills me knowing he can touch you and I can't…"

He pressed his lips on her left breast. "He gets to hear your sexy laugh …"

Finn refused to leave the other neglected. A kiss fell on the right. He laid a finger against her lips. Mercedes froze, ensnared by the shameless gaze. He reminded her of a summer storm. Storms where the humidity climbed so high, the raindrops sizzled on one's skin; summer lightning rumbled, roared and crackled with enough tension the only relief was to find solace in another person's embrace. Fuck all if Finn didn't sense it as well.

He grinned as Mercedes attempted to flee. His fingers brazenly skimmed against her crotch. Mercedes licked and bit her lip. Finn tipped closer.

"Say it. One word and I'll stop."

The other hand snaked up her shirt and tugged till a breast peeked out. He starved for a hit, like an addict in search of an elusive high.

"You didn't answer me, Merce."

He hovered over his reward.

"Do you…"

He licked. Godammit, heaven!

"want me…"

He flicked his tongue across the hardened pebble, allotting a nip for good measure.

"to stop?"

Without warning, he devoured his offering. Finn hunted for the zipper and made swift business of the impending obstacle. He crouched and admired his personal masterpiece, hidden temporarily by the delicate crimson boxer shorts. He tugged her panties down in one forceful motion.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. I love peaches. Something about their sweet nectar concealed under its delectable, soft skin-" Finn gently swept her thighs demanding further entry.

"You bite into them and the juices get all over…that's when you know it's at its peak."

Anticipation imprisoned his rationale at the sight of her essence glistening. Finn wet his lips. "Yeah-just like that."

The stroke of his tongue nearly forced Mercedes to lose her balance. Seizing the moment, Finn maneuvered them to the carpet. He propelled deeper into her folds. He traced. He lapped. He studied her, bathed in the moonlight.

"Mercedes." Finn lingered over her form. "I can't back down. Whatever it is, this _thing_ between us won't let me." A soft caress hit her leg. "This is ours, Kitkat and no one-"

He retightened his grip and zeroed in on his target. Mercedes' sigh surged a new boldness through him.

"And I mean _no one_ goes after what's mine and not pay the consequences. I told you before I don't like to share. Consider yourself warned, Miss Jones."

Finn smirked, pondering the wondrous gift displayed before him.

"We never did finish our tutoring session this morning, did we?" he asked. "I want to make sure we covered everything…"

A groan rifled the night air ….

A/N- Well dear readers, what can I say? Finn sure does like his... peaches! ;) Hope to here from your guys soon! Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone: Once again you guys are awesome sauce! Thank you for all your reviews and positive vibes. You guys inspire me something fierce! If there is any typos, please excuse. Here we go-

Part V

Finn twirled the drum stick. Today equaled major fuckup. He tapped the rhythm- _rat-tat-atat-atat. Rat-tat-choosh-atat–tat. Rata-tat-tata._

_Earlier that day…_

_Oh, Miss Jones had jokes. He waited at her locker, no show._

_Finn scanned the hallway. Detecting his target, he grabbed her hand and commandeered a classroom. He slammed the door and glared her down. He shook his head, followed by a tisk- tisk sound. _

"_You've been a very bad girl, Mercedes. Avoiding me this morning-making me chase you."_

_Mercedes understood she teetered on a precipice. A chasm titled Finn Hudson; her own Lucifer in the flesh. _

"_Finn," she warned. _

"_Mercedes, Mercedes, Mercedes." he countered. "Your name sounds and tastes so good on my lips… how do you do that?"_

"_Remember what we talked about?" Mercedes asked._

_Finn caught the slight surge of panic in her eyes. He shrugged._

"_We talk about a lot of things." _

_He finessed himself into her personal space._

"_You have no clue what you do to me, do you?" Finn raked his fingers across her collarbone. "How I want you across that desk and make love til this fucker rocks down to its foundation. To feel my hands on that glorious ass of yours and leave prints because we got so deep inside each other. He can't do that for you… but I can and more."_

_Finn nipped her lips. The cool brush of his fingers along her stomach awoke butterflies._

"_Come on, Cedes." he whispered, his tone low, dangerous. "Take me out of my misery."_

_The fevered kiss heightened his acute awareness of her sensuous form. A flash of her naked body triggered a frustrated groan. He ached; to hell with the consequences. Mercedes Jones existed to be either a contributor to his demise or salvation. _

_Finn chuckled as he ended the kiss. ""Damn, Merce. I almost thought you didn't want to see me… but if you want to make up for lost time, I'll take it. Yes, Kitkat- I remember. I promise nothing, especially when your body is giving me ideas. There's a few I want to try on you right now." _

_Finn glimpsed at the clock then back to his sexy distraction._

"_We got enough time. What do you say, Cedes?"_

"_Ahem." an unexpected voice managed. "I believe that discussion is to be had outside my classroom."_

_Finn released Mercedes and placed her behind him. _

"_Sorry." Finn replied._

_The stranger flexed an eyebrow, proclaiming his displeasure. Finn heard about the new sub. Although it appeared to him this guy might be too old to be teaching. What was the guy's name? Oh yeah, Mr. Feeney. _

"_Yes, well. I believe you two should go before…" _

_A warning bell tolled. Finn nodded and lightly nudged Mercedes out the door._

* * *

################

Beads of sweat rolled down. The snare and cymbal dueled._ Crash! Rata-atata-tat-tata._

_Finn silently thanked Mr. Shue for calling an emergency practice this morning. His classes kept a sluggish pace most of the time. Today tested his patience. Today resembled some type of water board torture. Finn heard an intoxicating laugh and his body hummed to her melody. He stood in the doorway, exhaling a huge sigh. _

"_Finn." Rachel squeaked. She tilted her head toward the chair._

_What was this chick smoking? Finn breezed past. He snatched a seat between Mercedes and Tina. _

"_Ladies." he beamed. "How are we this morning?" _

"_F-fine." stammered Tina. A confused look crossed her features._

"_Don't mind me ladies. I missed breakfast. They say you need energy to keep your body going. So-" _

_Finn reached in to his backpack. A peach materialized and he took a hearty bite. _

"_Mmm. Mmm. Sweet. Juicy. Just the way I like it." _

_Glee practice ran flawlessly. Blaine and Kurt perfected a classic from the American Songbook. Brittany and Santana paid homage to 80's girl groups. Artie and Tina performed Mickey and Sylvia's Love is Strange and nailed it. The time arrived for Mercedes and Finn. On the surface, no one suspected. However Finn read it. Shared caresses ignited feelings… sparks. _

"_Good job guys." Mr. Shue announced. "This show is gonna be fantastic! Back to the regular time Friday. See you then."_

_Finn thought it was eerily quiet as he entered the hallway. The scene he witnessed caused him to blink. Onlookers froze and the silence counteracted with excitement. He swore he staggered into a low budget B movie. Finn noticed dude sink to one knee and ask a question. One small problem. Finn didn't expect to join in the spectacle. Nor did he expect to knock Shane Tinsley dead on his ass._

**A/N- Don't fret dear readers... it's just that this part was scratching at me. I had to post. There is more to come and thank u for taking a ride on this journey with me. Oh yeah, I had to pay homage to Mr. Feeney. Seeing him on Grey's brought back all the feels. So please, excuse the indulgence. Thank you. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Merry Christmas and happy New Years! Apperently, the first time the update didn't post. Sorry! First and foremost, thank you to everyone who have hung in there on this journey. You guise have no idea how much I appreciate. Also thank for the love and reviews! Keep them coming, i love the feedback. Also special shout out to Zeejack and Alliecattie3 for the encouragement. And also for everyone who read this story: BIG HUGS & kISSES! Ready, dear readers... here we go -

Part VI

_"What is the hell is wrong with you, Hudson?" Principal Figgins bellowed._

_Finn quickly glanced around the room. Shane's mother arrived to the impromptu soiree with daggers in their eyes. Her presence portrayed no nonsense. The one who unsettled him the most was Mrs. Etta Jones. The expression was indecipherable._

_Mrs. Jones and Mercedes sat side by side and he studied the two. His awe struck admiration where Mercedes flawless features originated made his curiosity pique. The same doe shaped eyes, the tempting, soft skin, her easy going smile. Finn imagined Mercedes aging gracefully and he discovered he could watch that stunning transformation every day._

_Right now, it pained him to see Cedes in such turmoil. He felt like shit on a hot summer day. Tinsley on the other hand…_

_Boy, he enjoyed opening that can of whoopass. Sure, the abominable behemoth had a good couple of pounds on him, but Finn got his licks in. He figured it would be weeks before Tinsley could live it down._

_"Hudson!" Figgins cried. "We're waiting."_

_Finn shifted in his seat._

_"I thought she was in trouble." His gaze pierced Mercedes like a bullet. "She's my friend. I'll do anything to protect her."_

_He remembered he was on a serious mission to catch up to Mercedes. He rounded the corner and the scene he witnessed stripped his very foundation. Shane went down on one knee, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small purple velvet box._

_**Shane: Baby, I know it ain't much. What do you say?**_

_"What made you think my baby was causing trouble?" Mrs. Tinsley questioned, laden with attitude. She pointed at Mercedes. "If anything, it's this hussy right here. Messing with my baby's scholarship chances and whatnot. Ever since he met her…"_

_"Excuse me?" Mrs. Jones countered. She leaned closer to Shane's mother. "If I remember correctly, it was your son who requested my daughter to be his tutor."_

_"Humph." Mrs. Tinsley muttered. "Look what it got him."_

_She waved her hand in dismissal toward Mrs. Jones and Mercedes._

_"Don't talk to them like that." Finn advised._

_Figgins struck his fist on the desk. All eyes darted back to him._

_"Everyone. Seems we all have steered off course here. As you know, McKinley frowns upon such behavior. It is a week's suspension and it goes on the student's permanent transcript. Now, I understand some you might see this as unfair, but policy is policy and we must abide-"_

_"But my Shane is innocent in all of this." Mrs. Tinsley cried out. She held her son close. "He's the victim here."_

_"Yeah, he's a victim alright." Mrs. Jones muttered. "A victim of that abysmal thing you call upbringing."_

_Another argument ensued. Finn eyes fell on Mercedes. If he had to provoke the devil, so be it._

_"I'll do it." Finn interrupted. He cleared his throat._

_"I mean, if I hadn't jumped to conclusions. Mercedes-"_

_He stopped because he loved the way her name wrapped around his tongue. He buried the thought and continued._

_"As I was saying, Mercedes and him shouldn't have to pay for something I did. In fact, double it."_

_"While I appreciate the enthusiasm," Figgins deadpanned. "All parties-"_

_"Can't you make an exception this one time? I'll take the two weeks and the incident won't appear on either transcript."_

_"No." Mercedes uttered. She reached for Finn's hand. "It's not worth it."_

_He patted her shoulder. "It's okay. So I miss a few weeks. The performance will be just fine. I'll do it if they're kept out of it."_

_"Deal." Mrs. Tinsley said; hand outstretched._

_"Not so fast," Figgins interrupted. He glared at Finn. "What makes you think the school or anyone will agree to this?"_

_"Come on, Principal Figgins. What if Tinsley here, one of the top varsity players in the state gets picked up by a NCAA team? That's gold right there. Think of the publicity. More students, more players are gonna bust down the door trying to get into the school that groomed a future Heisman nominee. More students mean more money. Think of what that can do for McKinley's sport budget or any budget for that matter. All that potential…"_

_Figgins shook his head in awe. "Well, well Mr. Hudson. I have to admit, I didn't think you had it in you. I'm impressed."_

_Finn leaned back in his chair, cockiness abound._

_"One more thing. Mercedes still has to tutor me. My grades are getting better and I don't want anything to derail the progress._

_He made sure he emphasized "derail." Cinnamon eyes devoured her form. "We got a deal?"_

_"Mrs. Jones. Mercedes. Do you agree?" Figgins asked._

_All three exchanged looks._

_"It's up to you, honey." Etta relayed, concern weighing on her features._

_"I know, Mama." she refocused on Figgins. "I'll agree but I got a stipulation of my own."_

_"Go on."_

_"He still gets to perform. I worked too hard on this for me to get bumped."_

_Finn lowered his head and smirked. That's his girl._

_Principal Figgins nodded in acceptance._

_"I take it we have come to a decision. And it shall be executed as follows. Mr. Hudson here will fulfill his two week suspension. In turn, Mr. Tinsley and Miss Jones participation will not appear on either's transcript. However, they will not shirk their responsibility. Both Miss Jones and Mr. Tinsley will serve out three days beginning Monday. The only exception will be the McKinley Christmas Spectacular. Everyone in agreement?"_

_Silence embraced the room._

_"Good. I believe we're done here."_

_Figgins shuffled the paperwork on his desk._

* * *

* * * * * * * * * * * * *# *

"Mercedes, what's with you and the Hudson boy?" Etta asked as she rounded the corner.

She pulled to a stop at the next light. She glimpsed at her daughter. Damn those headphones. She yanked out an earbud.

"Mercedes Yvette Jones! I know you hear me."

"What, Momma?" Mercedes questioned. She hurriedly tossed the other earpiece on her lap.

"Don't get cute girl."

Mrs. Jones turned to see who honked. She waved and moved.

"Don't make me say it again. Talk to me."

Mercedes shrugged. "There's nothing to talk about. We're friends and members of Glee club."

She tossed another nonchalant shrug for good measure. "End of story."

"He's the one who went with us to the reunion last time?"

"Him and Kurt, yeah."

Etta registered the connection with a brief nod.

"He's got a girlfriend? What's her name?"

Mercedes toyed with the music device on her lap.

"Rachel. And they're not together anymore."

"I see."

Mrs. Jones returned to focusing on the road and the moments drifted by.

"What happened?"

"She fell in love with someone else. "

Etta smiled as she turned into the driveway. With a heavy hand, she positioned the car in park and faced her loving offspring.

"Mom, what's really going on?"

"Nothing. Only curious. What, I can't keep up with the latest gossip?"

Mrs. Jones observed a wisp of hair rest on Mercedes face. She absently brushed at it, plotting her next reply.

"Sweetie, listen. If this is the same boy I think we're talking about, I've seen him with her once or twice. He agreed to a 2 weeks suspension, tried for a possible third to save your boyfriend's behind. He threw down a serious hustle to make sure your record remained pristine. I saw the way he looked at you today…Mercedes, I'm positive he wouldn't have done what he did today for merely anybody… that boy cares for you."

"Momma…"

"Mercedes, how do you feel about him?"

"Momma!"

"You're stalling. Would you have done the same?"

Mercedes started to speak but clamped her lips shut. Was she truly ready for the answer?

"I'ma let you work on that. You have a decision to make, miss. One of these young men is going to embrace joy and one's going to befriend pain. But your happiness is up to you sweetness."

Mrs. Jones removed her keys from the ignition and headed for the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Part VI

Finn fiddled with the dial in Bert's 1987 Chevy Monte Carlo SS in search of something decent. He might not get the chance after today, Finn thought and scowled.

He loved it when Bert Hummel was out of town. It meant a chance at Betsy. His mouth curved into an unconscious smile. What was it with nicknames and this family?

"My Kitkat," he called aloud, enamored by how melodic her name sounded.

It seemed he never caught a break when it dealt with his Cedes. Lord, how he wanted to console her. He almost got the chance too, until he saw Shane walk over. It registered the tête-à-tête revolved around that stupid ass gift. Finn didn't give a rat's ass. He understood he created the obstacles he and Mercedes had to annihilate.

Suddenly, one of Carol's favorite songs invaded his head; something about knowing when to hold them, when to fold them. Finn wasn't down yet…he still held the baddest ass ace in his deck.

He pulled into the parking spot and examined a pair of glass doors.

"House always wins."

* * *

"Mr. Jones?" a voice piped up.

Dr. Raymond Jones, DDS turned to a strange voice.

"Yes?"

With a slow walk, Finn entered. "I don't know if you remember me sir. Name's Finn Hudson. I go to the same school with Mercedes."

Finn extended a hand. Dr. Jones crossed his arms.

"Did you say Hudson?" he countered.

Finn retracted his hand and attempted to ease the lump of fear lodged in his throat. Dr. Jones left no question to his automatic disapproval. Finn perceived a man of his caliber was not someone to mess with. His three hundred pounds of pure muscle backed it up as well. Fuck, Finn thought, what the hell were you thinking?

Finn nodded. "Yes sir."

Raymond rose. Even though they measured out the same, Finn believed he shrunk a few feet. He guessed Doctor Jones sized him up; probably decided on how to kick his ass out. Instead Finn heard:

"You're the boy who got my baby girl in trouble today."

Nice to know Mrs. Jones sounded the alarm. _No fear, Hudson. You got this._

"That what I came to talk to you about, sir."

_Hit em fast, hit em hard_. Coach Bieste echoed in his head. Finn stilled and continued.

"Hear me out, Mr. Jones…"

Raymond raised his hand. "Ah, doctor, if you please."

"My apologies, sir. I mean, Doctor Jones. It was not my intention to cause friction. I have nothing but the utmost respect for your daughter. Mercedes is my friend and I am willing to protect her at all costs. I reacted in such a way because I thought she was in trouble. I won't lie to you, sir. Mercedes has become very important to me."

Finn noticed Raymond relax a bit.

"I would hate to see her make a horrible mistake."

"Such as?"

"I am fully aware she is currently unavailable at the moment, but I know Shane Tinsley is not right for her."

Raymond chuckled. "Oh really?"

"Well… I want to correct a wrong before it has a chance to breed, so to speak. Doctor Jones, I am asking your permission to date Mercedes. "

Where did his baby girl go? He barely survived the blonde one, next comes the Tinsley kid and now here's another one. When did she blossom from pigtails to an attractive young woman? Better yet, when did he seem less than a threat to these young punks? His bark carried more weight than his bite?

He barely survived the blonde one, next come the Tinsley kid, and another one. Raymond admitted to he had to give the boy credit. The other two snuck under his radar. This one, at least had the cajones to confront him.

"I see." Raymond replied, as he looked around his examining room. He tossed a look of nonchalance.

"Considering you already have one strike against you, why should I even deem your offer worth my baby girl's time or mine for that matter?"

_Focus Finn._

"Doctor Jones, I understand. You don't want to see her hurt and neither do I."

He lowered his head a fraction to gather his thoughts and continued.

"Mercedes and I have had some rough patches, mostly due to me. A weakness of mine, I guess. Slow on the uptake. A girl like Mercedes…she's once in a lifetime. I think our challenges only made us stronger, but I'll never know if I'm not given a chance. I know the decision is entirely hers, and whatever she decides I will respect that. But I want to tell you that I will fight for her, sir. Period."

Finn didn't realize he was holding his breath until a wind freed his lungs. He straightened.

"So, do I have your answer?"


	7. Chapter 7

Part VII

_Mercedes, how do you feel about him? Would you have done the same?_ she mimicked as she flopped down on the bed. She rolled over, grabbed the pillow and liberated the scream she buried.

**You're taking a long time on the question-** her conscience chided.

**Oh, you're against me too?** She challenged.

Mercedes groaned. She sat up and fiddled with her memento.

Shane practically announced his admiration in front of everyone. He chose one hell of a pendant to back up a declaration. The charm, shaped in a dragon butterfly design, littered in amethyst jewels, black onyx and mini zirconias shimmered in the light. Any other girl would had lost their shit. Right? Then why did she feel like she received it in passing?

_Mercedes started toward the car till a voice immobilized her._

_"Mercedes! Wait up." _

_She watched Shane approach, head descended. His gait slowed. After a few moments, he looked up._

_"I wanted to give this to you before… before all that craziness went down." He shuffled his feet and shrugged. "Like I was trying to tell you before, I know it ain't much but I want everyone to know you're my girl. I'm proud you're with me." _

_"Shane Darius Tinsley! Get your behind over here." Ms. Tinsley screeched._

_"Coming, Ma." he called back. _

_He reached into his pocket. With a shaky hand, he opened the box and asked Mercedes to turn around. _

_"Mercedes...you are something special and I am lucky to have you in my life." _

_Shane opened the clasp and set the trinket on her neck. _

_"Just think about it, alright?" _

She saw the look on his face before his mother pried them apart.

**Still no answer?** Her conscience provoked.

Mercedes pondered her other option. His panty dropping come hither stare. Finn Hudson's sole purpose was to wreak havoc in her world. Fuck, why did he have to take the task so much to heart, though?

Her mind pressed her to unearth the last time she placed her trust in option two. After another late night confession session at the Jones retreat, Finn demanded he wanted breakfast. He boasted the best breakfast place he knew was his. She remembered how miserably they failed at sneaking in. She tripped and Finn went to catch her. He caught her, but her infectious laugh bubbled to the surface. Finn joined in till suddenly… the moment shifted into something neither could explain. She knew she should stop him. **Friends don't kiss each other-at least not like that.** A realization hit her hard. _Hell yeah, she wanted it like that._ Except someone's phone rung.

"Hello?" Finn barked.

Mercedes watched as anguish, confusion creep over him.

_I'm sorry_, he mouthed and moved out of earshot. Mercedes decided leaving seemed much more dignified than being the third wheel. On Monday morning, holding hands, laughing and talking were Finn and Rachel. She decided to chalk it up to experience and move on. What other decision was there? There were better things on the horizon.

Her friendship with Sam suited her better than a Louis Vuitton stiletto. Until the quiet would allow her conscience to speak:

_"Sam's fun, but Finn…" _

_"Did you ever notice how Finn's eyes light up when he sees you?" _

_"Does he look bored around what-her-no-talent?"_

Mercedes shut her eyes…

**"**_You're fighting us and I don't know why. What are you so scared of?"_

_"It won't work, Finn. My life is going in a different direction. Our timing-"_

_"Is only a problem to you. I told you before. I know what I want."_

The sudden ring of the doorbell shook her out of her daydream. Must be Artie with my homework, she thought. Mercedes gave herself a brief check in the mirror and closed her bedroom door.


	8. Chapter 8

Part VIII

"What are you doing here?" Mercedes asked.

Finn leaned back.

"What? You're acting as if you don't want to see me. Oh well."

Finn snatched her out of the doorway. Holy shit, her perfume. The few times he drank in life- nothing compared to the buzz that coursed through him. An undeniable electricity charged their space. Her eyes dark promised delectable temptation.

"I think we-"

His eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is this?" he inquired and lifted the trinket. "You have the nerve to wear that piece of shit in front of me?"

Mercedes broke the contact.

"Shut up." she countered. "Better yet, I'll go one better."

She whipped out her phone, touched the screen and waited for a connection. A familiar voice surrounded the night.

"_Hey, you've reached Shane Tinsley. Sorry, I missed your call. You know what to do._"

Not even fazed by Finn's covetous gaze, Mercedes answered.

"Hey boo. Just calling to see if you're okay. I love the gift. It's _so_ beautiful. I can't stop thinking about you. I miss you_ so_ much, baby. I wish you were here. Call me."

She dragged out a smooching sound and hung up.

His head dipped. After a few seconds, a half smile greeted her. The sound of slow clapping challenged the quiet.

Without warning, she found herself against him again, her back facing him. Fingers floated down her shoulder, his other hand encircled her close. He explored her hips and then moved to her stomach. A possessive groan sped down her body. Fingers blazed along her arm, intertwined with hers and stopped at her inner wrist. Finn let his words flutter on Mercedes' cheek.

"Sweetheart-you're trembling. Here, let me warm you up."

He tightened his grip and ground his hips along her ass.

"That's better." The words marked her cheek.

She forced herself to fight an overwhelming need to be close to him**. Come on, Mercedes, where is your resolve?**

He raised her arm. Mercedes' inner wrist was exposed. Finn layered enticing kisses, each one longer than the next.

"What's the name of the perfume you're wearing?" he added between kisses.

"In-Innocent Obsession."

He still concentrated on her wrist.

"Mmm. Brava on your performance. But you can't fool me, Kitkat. That call didn't mean shit."

A slight breath made her shiver.

"You see, a young boy shows his infatuation through a cheap bauble-"

Finn burned a trail from her wrist to her middle left finger.

"While a _man_ demonstrates his affection through his actions."

He turned her towards him. There they were skin to skin; bodies who refused to allow any space between them. Finn touched the necklace and raked a finger down to the crease between her breasts. The patent panty dropping stare resurfaced as a digit back slid and forth between the crease.

"Sweetheart. My Kitkat. You do things to me. "

Finn traced an outline of her left breast. A hot ache grew in her stomach. Excitement pulsed through her and her body jumped.

"Did you know I've been having the most intense cravings lately?" he whispered.

One hand grazed her thigh, another walked across her midriff. Mercedes body tensed at his touch. raked his thumb across her bottom lip.

"Oh, my cravings have been something awful_._"

His hands glued themselves to her frame once more. Raising his mouth from hers, he gazed into her eyes.

"Like trying to find your secret ink. Did he ever find it, Cedes? Cause some people just aren't good at hide and seek."

Finn's mouth moved over hers, devouring their softness.

"My peach addiction is getting worse and worse. _Almost…like…a…need._ Think you can help me out?"

Another taste and Finn broke the kiss.

"Mercedes. Look it's nice out. Don't know how long it'll last. Let's get out of here. Take a spin."

"She's ain't going nowhere." a voice ripped through the night.

Shane stepped out the shadows, fists at his sides.

"And get your sorry scheming ass away from my girl."


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long on the update, life in general has been kicking my ass! But first I want to thank you guys for your patience and I hope you enjoy! More chappies are coming! Oh yeah, I do not own GLEE but if I did- This season would have been erased completely from everyone's mind eye.

* * *

Part IX

Finn faced the bane of his existence.

"Your girl? Well shit, that's news to me." he replied. "What do you think about that, _Cedes_?"

Shane rammed Finn hard in the chest. "I told you to stay away from her."

Finn shoved back. "Guess you're fucked then, because I always had a problem with following directions…especially from assholes."

"Shane, what are you doing here?" Mercedes asked.

He looked at Finn. "I was in the neighborhood-"

"Yeah, in search of another beatdown." Finn finished. "You need to do something about that shiner. I can even that up for ya…make you look all pretty and nice."

Mercedes stepped between them.

"Look, if you guys want to beat each other senseless, that your choice. But it's not going to happen at my house."

She placed her hands on her hips.

"Shane. Finn is my friend. I can see who I want. Last time I checked, I control my life. And Finn. You know my situation with Shane."

Wait, did she just downgrade Tinsley's nonfactor ass?

Finn's hope sparked anew. For the last couple of weeks, she rammed "He's my boyfriend!" down his throat. Today, _Shane was a situation_.

"Besides, we were practicing for the show or did you forget?" she continued.

"That's right, Tinsley,_ we _have the only duet." Finn laced his arm around and looked down at her. "It will be the best part of the whole show if you ask me. Don't you remember? You talked Figgins-"

The cruelty of Finn's smile struck swiftly. "Oh wait. My mistake. I saved your ass."

Shane seethed while Finn's arm slipped lower. Each brush of Hudson's fingers against Mercedes skin made him boil.

"And Cedes is still tutoring me. Sure means a lot of time together. I hope you don't mind."

"Mercedes."

The voice triggered startled looks from the threesome.

"It's getting late and dinner will be ready soon. I believe it is time for your friends to leave."

"Yes, Momma." she obeyed.

"Of course, Mrs. Jones. Forgive me." Finn replied.

He gently swept his hands down her shoulders. "Cedes, I'll call you later, k?"

Mercedes supplied a quick nod. Shane gave a quick peck to her cheek.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Jones. Have a good night." Shane muttered.

Goodnight, Shane." Etta allowed her gaze to linger on his counterpart. "Finn."

"Night, Mrs. Jones."

Mrs. Jones surveyed the young men as they took their leave.

"Mercedes-"

"Momma. I swear to you. I didn't plan…"

"You know our rules about boys in the house."

Jolts of fear streamed through Mercedes.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"What if I wasn't here little girl?"

"But..."

Etta silenced her.

"Go on in the house."

A hollow "Yes,mam." followed.

Etta let seconds tick while Mercedes stirred herself into a mini panic during her exit. She itched to take her sweet girl out of her misery but to watch Mercedes squirm had a more enjoyable taste to it. She witnessed the scenario unfold. Etta knew Mercedes had it managed. After all, the Jones women originated from sturdy genes. However, add a factor resembling Mr. Hudson into the mix…

Etta shook her head. His skills were on point. _If a boy like him chased her in her younger days, Lord the possibilities._

Her thoughts drifted to Raymond. A remnant of a smile tipped the corners of her dimples. No way was he prepared for a monsoon of this magnitude.

This is gonna be better than an Ali versus Frazier showdown. " she grinned.

* * *

Finn's mood blackened like Satan losing sinners at a church's Sunday tent revival. No response from Mercedes and he texted her twice. He pressed the speed dial.

"Cedes?"

_Click._

He waited. Three rings.

"Ki-"

_Click._

"Haven't you caused enough damage?" Kurt asked; brows furled.

"Need something?" Finn hurled back.

Kurt pushed away from the doorway and walked in.

"Why can't you let her be happy?"

"Cause she isn't."

"How would you know?"

An accusatory sound stained the room.

"Are you serious?"

"What?"

"You're giving me advice?"

"Yes. Who knows Mercedes better than me?"

"Since you abandoned her, I don't think you're the best source."

"That's not true."

Annoyance crossed Finn's face.

"Oh, I'm lying? Once Blaine entered the picture, you forgot all about your BFF. When was the last time you two hung out?"

Kurt stood dumbfounded.

"Uhuh. That's what I thought."

Kurt waved his hand.

"Oh, get off your high horse. You had it worse than me. "

"That's because I was seduced by a succubus."

Kurt shook his head. "But you're all cured now right?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah,through one hell of a blessing in disguise."

Kurt's eyes wandered to the floor. He glanced up; the anxiety in his voice refused to be silent.

"Finn, all bullshit aside. You sure about this?"

"Kurt, I can't explain it-she makes everything right, you know? It's different with Mercedes. I need to know why."

"Don't hurt her, step."

He knew Kurt and he trekked different paths, but that did not mean they couldn't intersect once and a while.

"Don't worry. It's never an option."

* * *

Part X

"He did _what_?" Raymond barked. A whole new level of anger strained his features. "Etta, I'm telling you-"

Etta shushed him. "Papa, stop it now. Nothing happened. I was here. They were showing off for the girl they like, that's all."

"I don't like it, Etta. Not one damn bit. Did you know that Hudson kid had the nerve to show up at my office today?"

"What?"

He nodded. "Had the nerve to ask me if he could date Mercedes. She's not ready. She should be focusing on her studies. Her life shouldn't revolve around boys."

Raymond's head lowered and he ended softly: "Her life should be about her daddy."

The pain of his words assaulted her. It had always been Raymond and his partner in crime. Even when her sons strictly said _no girls allowed_, somehow Mercedes conjured her way into the situation. One particular camping trip came to mind. The details were kept secret, but Etta figured a certain little girl hooked more trout than certain individuals. She also was the only one who did not suffer from a harsh case poison ivy unlike some. She refocused on the issue at hand and closed the distance between them.

"Oh Raymond."

He leaned into her.

"Don't get me wrong, Et. I know her growing up is something I can't control. One day she's learning to walk. Soon she'll be off to college. Before I have a chance to adjust, she'll be married with kids of her own. All I'm asking is… can I have my baby girl for a little while longer?"

"Aw, honey." She gently kissed his forehead. "I feel for you, I truly do. But we knew these days were coming. That's right, _we_. You're not the only one, Mr. Jones."

Etta patted his shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about. We raised our girl the best we could and personally I think we did a damn good job. I wish we could protect her, however the most important thing we can do is let her go and be there when she needs us. Don't worry, Raymond. You're the still the main man in her life."

He released a brief chuckle.

"As usual, Missus Jones you are the voice of reason. How did I get so lucky?"

"I don't know, Mr. Jones." She waved her finger at him. "You best not forget what a hell of a catch you got in front of you."

He pulled her closer and tapped her behind.

"I'm sure you'll remind me every day, my dear."


	10. Chapter 10

Part XI

Mercedes woke with a start. Holy shit, Monday! She fell back on her pillow. What the hell was she going do for three days? She grabbed her phone and checked her texts:

**Artie: I miss you, wifey!**

**Santana: Not cool, wheezie.**

**Puck: Sugar Mama, WHY YOU NO HERE?**

**Tina: This suxs.**

A blip appeared on her screen. The CEO of Panty Dropper Incorporated graced her with a message.

**Finn: Morning, Kitkat. Damn, what I wouldn't give to wake up and see your beautiful face. Hope your "situation" got the hint and it's handled. If not, I'll take care of it. I told you this is not a game for me. Anyway, we didn't talk about my tutoring schedule. I got all the time in the world now (wink).**

* * *

"Mercedes? Could you come down here, please?"

Mercedes rolled over and groaned. Why? Why? She started to get a good sleep on.

"Mercedes." Etta roared.

She jumped up and raced downstairs.

"Yes, momma?" she inquired, slightly out of breath.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No."

Mercedes rubbed the sleep out of her pupils.

Etta sucked her teeth. "You have chores correct?"

"Yes,mam."

"Then you know what to do," Etta stopped midstride and stretched. "Here you go. I caught the delivery guy before he left it on the porch."

Mercedes mumbled a "thanks." The bouquet burst with a combination of mini white roses bordered by yellow carnations.

"Ah… these are not mine."

"What?"Mrs. Jones looked up from the mail. "What do you mean they're not yours? Did he deliver to the wrong house?"

"No Momma. The card has your name on it."

My wonderful man of mine, Mrs. Jones thought as she swelled with pride.

**_Dear Mrs. Jones:_**

**_Please excuse my behavior Friday night. I'm afraid my protectiveness of your daughter's and I friendship causes me to act before thinking. My overzealousness designated to reveal itself at the most inopportune time. My apologies._**

**_Unequivocally Embarrassed,_**

**_Finn M. Hudson_**

"Smooth, like silk." Etta uttered as she inhaled the intoxicating scent.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. You better get to getting miss. Those chores-"

The doorbell rang. They exchanged glances.

"No idea." Mercedes retorted, trailed by an enormous yawn.

"Yes?"Mrs. Jones probed.

A gangly freckled face kid addressed her.

"Ah, yea. I have a package for a Mer-"

"Yes. Yes. I'll sign for it."

She heard the muffled "thank you" while she shut the door.

"Here."

Mercedes lightly grazed the parcel.

"Do you need a moment?" her mother quipped.

"Haha."

"I mean, if you two need some time…"

Mercedes opened the box. Her hands shook. For in her hands, she possessed an autographed frame of a _Kill Bill _movie poster.

She gingerly peeled the note:

**_He may try to create new memories with you, _**

**_but we are bound to a lifetime._**


End file.
